priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Step Up
Step Up is a game where the contestant must "Step Up" to win big, with 4 prizes and a potential $3,000 cash bonus at stake. Gameplay *The contestant is shown four prizes and asked to select a prize they believe to be the cheapest, which serves as the "base price"; its price is then revealed. The contestant is then asked to select a second prize which is more expensive than the base price. If correct, they win both prizes and a $500 bonus. The contestant can quit with their winnings or risk them and choose another prize which is more expensive than the previous selections. If correct, they win all three prizes and an additional $1,000 bonus, for a total of $1,500 cash. The contestant can once again quit with their winnings or wager everything that the final prize is the most expensive of the four. If correct, they win all four prizes and an additional $1,500 bonus, for a total of $3,000 cash. If a price is revealed at any point that is lower than the previous price, the game ends and the contestant loses everything. History *Step Up premiered on February 7, 2002 (#2054K) and was won. *On April 30, 2010 (#5145K), the red display changed to blue and yellow. *Step Up was won nine times, with its last win occurring on April 7, 2014 (#6691K, aired out of order on April 2). *This game was taken out of the pricing game rotation on November 7, 2008 (#4495K, aired out-of-order on October 17, 2008), the game's only playing in season 37 but returned on October 16, 2009 (#4865K). It was taken out of the rotation for a second time on October 15, 2014 (#6843K, aired out-of-order on October 17, 2014), the game's only playing in season 43, this time for good. *Step Up has never offered four cars. Trivia *This game was played 81 times. *The greatest number of times this game was played in any season was 11 (Season 30). *This has been the only pricing game retired in the 2010s. Retirement *This game was retired because of its low win-loss ratio of 9-72, including 5-23 since Drew Carey took over as host in 2007. Gallery Step.png stepup1.png stepup2.png Premiere Playing (February 7, 2002, #2054K) stepuppremiere1.jpg stepuppremiere2.jpg stepuppremiere3.jpg|First, she picks the flatware. stepuppremiere4.jpg|Second, she picks the kitchen safe and decides to continue. stepuppremiere5.jpg|Third, she picks the sofa. stepuppremiere6.jpg|She decides to continue on to the home gym. stepuppremiere7.jpg|She wins all 4 prizes and $3,000!!! stepuppremiere8.jpg stepuppremiere9.jpg From May 2, 2002 (#2154K) stepup (5-2-2002) 1.jpg stepup (5-2-2002) 2.jpg|First, she picks the lamps. stepup (5-2-2002) 2a.jpg|Second, she picks the guitars. stepup (5-2-2002) 3.jpg|She decides to continue. stepup (5-2-2002) 4.jpg|Third, she picks the color TV. stepup (5-2-2002) 5.jpg|She decides to stop. stepup (5-2-2002) 6.jpg|She made the right decision. stepup (5-2-2002) 7.jpg Second Perfect Playing of Step Up (January 22, 2004, #2774K) StepUp_(1-22-2004)_1.png StepUp_(1-22-2004)_2.png StepUp_(1-22-2004)_3.png StepUp_(1-22-2004)_4.png StepUp_(1-22-2004)_5.png StepUp_(1-22-2004)_6.png StepUp_(1-22-2004)_7.png StepUp_(1-22-2004)_8.png StepUp_(1-22-2004)_9.png StepUp_(1-22-2004)_10.png Third Perfect Playing of Step Up (February 23, 2005, #3183K) StepUp_(2-23-2005)_1.png StepUp_(2-23-2005)_2.png StepUp_(2-23-2005)_3.png StepUp_(2-23-2005)_4.png StepUp_(2-23-2005)_5.png StepUp_(2-23-2005)_6.png StepUp_(2-23-2005)_7.png StepUp_(2-23-2005)_8.png StepUp_(2-23-2005)_9.png StepUp_(2-23-2005)_10.png StepUp_(2-23-2005)_11.png Last Step Up Winner with Bob Barker (January 19, 2006, #3494K) stepupwin2006-1.jpg stepupwin2006-2.jpg|First, he picks the stemware. stepupwin2006-3.jpg|Second, he picks the sofa. stepupwin2006-4.jpg|He decides to continue. stepupwin2006-5.jpg|Third, he picks the home gym. stepupwin2006-6.jpg|He decides to continue on to the motorcycle. stepupwin2006-7.jpg|He wins all 4 prizes and $3000!!! stepupwin2006-8.jpg Last Playing with Bob Barker (May 31, 2007, #4014K) stepup (5-31-2007) 1.jpg stepup (5-31-2007) 2.jpg|First, she picks the tea set. stepup (5-31-2007) 3.jpg|Second, she picks the sofa. stepup (5-31-2007) 4.jpg|She decides to continue. stepup (5-31-2007) 5.jpg|Third, she picks the barbecue. stepup (5-31-2007) 6.jpg|She decides to quit. stepup (5-31-2007) 7.jpg|She did the right thing. First Playing with Drew Carey (March 4, 2008, #4232K) stepup (3-4-2008) 1.jpg stepup (3-4-2008) 2.jpg|First, she picks the weather station. stepup (3-4-2008) 3.jpg|Second, she picks the golf equipment. stepup (3-4-2008) 4.jpg|She decides to continue. stepup (3-4-2008) 5.jpg|Third, she picks the dinette set and has lost the weather station, the golf equipment, and $500. stepup (3-4-2008) 6.jpg First Step Up Winner with Drew Carey (October 16, 2009, #4865K) stepup1.png stepupwin2009-1.jpg|First, he picks the wine cooler. stepupwin2009-2.jpg|Second, he picks the snow clothes. stepupwin2009-3.jpg|He decides to continue. stepupwin2009-4.jpg|Third, he picks the bicycles. stepupwin2009-5.jpg|He decides to continue on to the barbecue. stepupwin2009-6.jpg|He wins all 4 prizes and $3,000!!! stepupwin2009-7.jpg Last-Ever Step Up Winner (April 7, 2014, #6691K, aired out of order on April 2) stepup2.png stepupwin2014-1.jpg|First, he picks the treadmill. stepupwin2014-2.jpg|Second, he picks the designer shoes. stepupwin2014-3.jpg|He decides to continue. stepupwin2014-4.jpg|Third, he picks the LED HDTV. stepupwin2014-5.jpg|He decides to continue to the offroad bike. stepupwin2014-6.jpg|He wins all 4 prizes and $3,000!!! stepupwin2014-7.jpg Finale Playing and the Only Playing in Season 43 (October 15, 2014, #6843K, aired out of order on October 17) stepupfinale1.jpg stepupfinale2.jpg|First, he picks the beverage cooler. stepupfinale3.jpg|Second, he picks the LED HDTV. stepupfinale4.jpg|He decides to continue. stepupfinale5.jpg|Third, he picks the motorscooter. stepupfinale6.jpg|He decides to stop. stepupfinale7.jpg|He made the right decision. Category:Pricing Games Category:Retired Games Category:4-Prize Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:2000s Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:You're Allowed to Quit Category:You Don't Have to Win it All Category:Pricing Games by The Big Doors Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Long Play Category:Increasing Difficulty Category:Decreasing Difficulty Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:All or Nothing Category:"S" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:February Pricing Games Category:Never played for a car Category:Decision-making Pricing Games Category:Lowest-to-Highest Games Category:Refurbished Pricing Games Category:Game of Confidence